BNHA Fanfic- Alternate Universe
by Kai Travis
Summary: What if Izuku Midoriya was never born? What if All Might never existed? What if One for All had a different creation story? This is a literal story of an alternate universe where the question "What If..." will always come into play.
1. Chapter 1

_**DAY 2645: SUBJECT #12…**_

.

"_Subject No.12 has shown little to no improvement, any longer and she'll_…"

.

Looking up from her notepad, Inko Midoriya, head scientist for the "QSP", Quirk Synthesis Program, looked at a young child she had been monitoring for nearly 2 years. Within the program, several strands of DNA were taken from one subject. A man their world feared. A man known as "All For One."

.

"All For One." Inko spoke as she sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling, then began to write. "After claiming victory over the world's government, he placed fear in people hearts to ensure that no one would retaliate against him. And thus, created this program after spending nearly 100 years created a society for himself alone."

.

Dropping the pen and closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and placed both arms on the armrest, and sighed. Thinking about what happened with her when All For One approached her, caused her to shiver.

.

"_I lost my son to that man, and many 'heroes' who have tried to fight back, all but failed and died at his hands_." As Inko try to repress the memories of the past, the door to where she worked opened and the light turned on showing the inside of her little workspace.

.

Her room was a light gray color, common for a room made of nothing but metal. On the ceiling hung two large, perpendicular lights that illuminated the entirety of the small room. Other than, the bookshelves which stored files of the children under her care in the program, and the desk in front of her, nothing really stood out.

All but the man that entered.

His wicked smile sent a cold shiver down Inko's spine. It caused her to freeze in place, and just stare at the open door, as the man walked in. But even as he walked, the man continued to smile. His broad shoulders, his chiseled chin, and his dark, red, menacing eyes, all but caused Inko to stand up quickly from her chair and back up to the wall on her right.

.

"There is no need for you to be so 'scared' of me." He said, placing emphasis on 'scared.'

"No…need." Inko's voice shivered at the man's presence. "You, took me without my consent, and had my unborn child killed." Inko spoke trying her best to keep a long distance away from the man before her. "I have plenty of reasons to be scared of you."

.

The man laughed.

.

"You're right. You do have to be scared of me. But you…" The man began to close the distance, until he was face-to-face with Inko. "You don't have to be." As he placed his, monster of a right hand, on Inko's left cheek, Inko began to fear for her life. Then as he brought his face closer to her, the man whispered into Inko's ear. "I'll be taking you, as my wife, for all of your hard work. You should consider yourself luck." The man spoke with confidence, as he began to back up. "Not many get to hear such kind words from me…All for One." All For One mentioned his name proudly to Inko. "Oh, and just so we are clear. You…don't have a choice."

"Like I ever had one to begin with." Inko spoke, as her anger began to boil from the inside.

"That's right, you never had a choice." As All for One finished speaking to Inko, he directed his attention to the young girl playing alone in the corner of a big room. Far bigger than the room Inko was in.

.

The room was painted white, with a bunch of children, ranging from 2 years of age to what looked to be 14. But the little girl All for One was interested in was the girl in the corner of the room. Closer to the glass window, as she paid no mind to the man who looked through it, she continued to play with the small blocks she had, and just continued to stack them, even though they collapsed due to poor structure.

.

Watching once more for a few more seconds, All for One left. As the door to Inko's office shut, she collapsed to the ground, and had begun to pant very heavily. For fear for her life, she never thought that All for One himself would be coming into her office for any reason. She was used to the neglect from his minion, but for himself to appear before her was sort of shocking to her. After managing to calm herself down, she stood up and looked through the glass window, only to see the young girl All for One looked at staring into the glass. Her long, unwashed black hair hung from her head. Her small, thin little body, that looked like it wasn't going to last long had begun to shake, due to standing for so long. Her blackish-silver eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. Her white gown, that looked to be unchanged for years, had started to look worn out and tattered. But out of everything that Inko saw on this little girl, the only thing that stood out to her was the dark crimson red streak of hair that hung from the right side of her head to just below her right eye. Out of every child in the room, this girl was the only one who possessed such an oddity. And because of it, the other children kept their distance from her. Feeling sorry for the girl, Inko just stared at her, knowing full well of her limitations.

But ever so slowly, Inko noticed the young girl placing her hand on the glass and waited. Out of instinct, Inko approached the glass and placed her hand parallel to the girl's. Even though their hands were separated by the glass between them, Inko subconsciously felt the young girl's warmth. A warmth that a young child, who had been neglected by other's, shouldn't have. Smiling sweetly at this young trooper, Inko noticed the young girl smiling sweetly back. Surprised by this, Inko backed from the glass and stared in disbelief.

.

"Can she see me through the glass?" Inko asked herself. "But that's impossible, because…The glass is similar to the wall of the room she's in."

.

Looking from the girl's perspective, the glass that stood before her was nothing but a cushioned wall, but for this girl, she clearly saw the woman, her caretaker behind it, shocked to see her standing just before the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DAY 2652: SUBJECT 12 CONT…**_

.

"_Subject No.12 has begun to show a little improvement, but not enough…_"

.

Seeing herself lined up with 12 other scientist of the QSP, Inko silently gulped in as one of All for One's minions began to walk back and forth, trying his best to intimidate them. After a full minute, he spoke.

.

"I guessing you know why you lot are here, yes?" As he finished speaking, he looked around only to see confused looks and terrified expressions. Not liking the situation, he continued. "One of you has not been doing their jobs. Every night, somehow, a child manages to disappear right from under your noses! We've already lost 60 of them! We are not losing any more!" Grabbing one of the doctors, the man pulled on one the doctor's lab coat and yelled. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone, including Inko responded as fear began to raise in their voices.

.

After letting them go, Inko rushed back to her small little office. Breathing heavily, she began to walk around, thinking of her next plan. Knowing full well what happened to the kids, she began to think as much as she can.

.

"_I can't keep putting people in danger like this, but…_" As Inko looked through the glass and into the room she has been monitoring, she noticed several kids less than last time. Shaking her head, and slapping her cheeks, she solidified her resolve, and looked with determination. "_I have to keep going, when the time is right, I'll take full responsibility._" Clenching her fist, she looked into the room and set her sights on a boy with red hair.

.

_**Later that night…**_

.

As the door to Inko's little office opened, Inko pulled out her head to look around. When she saw no one, she snuck out and ran around the hallways to the opposite side from where her office was, and slowly but surely opened the door leading to the children.

Hearing the door open, all the kids within woke up to see the door open. Beginning to believe they were going to be taken away, they noticed Inko slip in. Calming down, Inko continued to hold the heavy door and pointed to the child with mahogany red hair. Listening to his caretaker, the boy got up and snuck out the door, but not before the girl with the red streak of hair grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Shocked by this, Inko noticed the girl place both her tiny hand on the boy's cheek, then after a few seconds, the girl let go and smiled and waved him off.

Shocked by her sudden attitude, Inko just stared at the girl before coming back to her sense at that same moment. Slipping out and closing the heavy door slowly, Inko and the young boy snuck out into the darkness.

After wandering for a good minute, Inko stopped and pulled out a false wall and motioned the boy to follow. Slipping through the tight entrance, Inko grabbed the false plate and placed it back in place to hide her tracks. As they continued to slip through the small gap, Inko noticed lights ahead. Smiling at the sight, she continued at a steady pace until eventually both her and the boy made it out into the open, far from any piercing eyes.

Grabbing the boy's hand, she began to direct him away from the building where he had lived his entire life. As they had a good distance from the building and themselves, Inko pulled out a device and began to talk.

.

"Hey, I'm out. Where are you?" Inko said as she began to pace back and forth.

.

After hearing a response that she was satisfied with, she hung up the device and waited. Not more than 5 minutes later, Inko noticed a vehicle approaching. As it did, it stopped suddenly causing dust to surround the two. In that instant, several men rushed out and grabbed the child and Inko and rushed them in the van, looked around, then shut the door.

.

"I'm surprised you can still get away with this, Inko." A man spoke as he began to remove his mask and showed himself.

"I'm only able to do this when All for One is gone. When he's here there's nothing much I can do. But it's just because I'm lucky. My luck will run out soon enough." As Inko looked at the young boy, she rubbed his red mahogany hair, to which he accepted with a bright smile.

"But still, isn't this 61 children you successfully managed to bring out of the facility?" Another man asked as he continued to look out of the back window of the van.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Inko asked.

"They haven't interrogated you, have they?" The man asked, clearly on edge.

"They have, but as a group, so I was able to hide my anxiety." Inko's answer somewhat calmed down the man as he breathed a sigh of relief.

.

After driving around in circles, the group of men dropped Inko off from where they picked her up and left with the child.

.

"Time to go back." Inko spoke as she returned back to the facility.

.

_**The Next Day…**_

.

Struggling with her tiny, skinny arms, the young girl with the red streak of hair slowly but surely began to cross the pole that hung high in the sky, all the while her peers had managed to cross the giant floorless room with ease. Sweating profusely, the girl continued to cross as quickly and safely as she possibly could.

As she made it to the other side of the platform, the young girl was beyond exhausted, but the children around her began to disperse as a certain man began to approach. Looking up, the young girl noticed All For One standing before her. As his monstrous hand grabbed her, she began to struggle, but saw that it was in vain since she was exhausted. Then, as All For One took her to another room, he placed her on a table, and walked away before seating himself.

.

"You know why you're here, right?" His voice echoed in the metal room, but the girl was far to exhausted to speak. "You're here because I've come to give you something. Most of the time when I see weak people, they tend to give up. But not you. You keep pushing forward, even though the other children ignore you. Here, a little present for you." As All For One showed his monster of a hand to the young girl. "This True Quirk will allow you to stockpile strength and energy. You should be grateful." Then the last thing the girl saw was All For One's hand approaching her before blacking out.

.

As the girl awoke, she saw herself back in the room, with a bunch of the children huddled around her. As she slowly got up, she turned her attention to the oldest Kazuki, age 15.

.

"Are you alright, Juni?" The boy asked.

"I'm alright, Kazuki-niichan." Juni, the girl with the red streak of hair answered. "I'm just exhausted. But is it wise for you to be worried about me. Don't you remembered what you promised?"

"But, Juni…" Kazuki spoke, only to be stopped by Juni.

"I put this upon myself. If there are any consequences, I'll be the only one responsible. Besides…" Juni looked at her hand. "I got a true quirk." She said with a half-hearted smile.

"What you got it?!" Kazuki exclaimed. "So, us ignoring you really did get All For One's attention. Color me impressed."

.

As Juni giggled, every one of the children began to disperse, leaving the girl once again alone. Since the beginning of her time here, for as long as she could remember, Juni knew the limits of her own body, but continued to push past those limits. She didn't know why, but all she knew was that she needed to, no matter the cost.

As the night came around, while the other children slept, Juni was struggling to breath. Her body trembled as a pain began to course through her body. The pain was excruciating, it was nothing like she had ever felt before, but even so, the young girl tried her best to stay together and composed. As she began to sweat, Juni felt a warm hand being placed on her head. As she opened her eyes slowly, even in the dark room, she saw the silhouette of a man who shared the same appearance as her, except for having light blue shoulder-length hair.

.

"Shush, little girl." The man's soft voice spoke. "I gave my brother my power for the sake of collect as much power as it can. Forgive me, but I don't know how much pain you are in, but I can assure you that you will have the power to stand and push forward, no matter the obstacle."

.

As the man spoke, Juni began to feel her body begin to cool. Then, ever so softly, the man spoke once more.

.

"The name of my power is known as One For All. It is a power that can be transferred, only if the user themselves wish to pass it on. But it seems as if though you had a quirk of your own." Juni then noticed a small smile appear on the man's face. "Please, use this power to protect others. Especially that woman who you look up to." And with that the man vanished.

"_Who was he?_" Juni thought to herself. "_I don't know. But…_" She looked at her hand and clenched her fist. "_One for All…With this power, I can defeat All For One._" With this new resolve, Juni felt her body relax, and soon fell asleep due to exhaustion.

.

_**DAY 2662: SUBJECT 12 CONT…**_

.

"_Subject 12's health has begun to increase steadily. Her strength has also improved, as well as her stamina._"

.

Running faster than her peers, making the run look like a sprint, everyone noticed how Juni had improved in just 100 days. As they were impressed, so was one man. As All For One watched as Juni began to make huge progress he couldn't hide his smile fast enough for Juni to look up to him. As the two made eye contact, All For One noticed something different about her. Her once dark black hair had started to fade into a light blue. Seeing the color, All For One rose to his feet and just stared at Juni, he noticed the girl make a disgusted look before turning away from the man.

.

"Bring me Inko this instant." All For One ordered, as he looked over his shoulder with a menacing look.

"Yes, sir!" One of his minions answered, as he rushed off.

.

Several minutes later, that same minion came back with Inko in tow.

.

"Inko, when did her attitude change?" All For One asked.

"Who's attitude? You do realize that I watch well over 600 children. And that is not counting the room that's been having children mysteriously disappear from!" Inko exclaimed.

"Then, subject No.12." All For one stated. Then seeing Inko panic, All For One began to close in on the woman. "What do you know?"

"I don't know." Inko stated in a panic, but that answer wasn't good enough for All For One, as he grabbed her lab coat and lifted her off the ground. "Really I don't know! All I know is that 7 days ago, the synthetic quirk I had implanted into her can't be removed!"

.

Hearing Inko say that, All for One dropped her and stared back at the girl. As anger and fear began to rise from the man himself, Inko rushed out of the balcony and ran down the stairs. In a desperate attempt to try and protect Juni, Inko pulled out a flip phone and began dialing. As the service line began to ring, Inko began to panic. At least until the recipient on the other side answered.

.

"He's angry, and I fear he may do something to the children. You have a plan, yes?" Inko spoke in a rush. "Well, listen. In the next two days, we will be taking All For One's blood, that is your time to strike. I'll try to have the defenses surrounding the building off, so please hurry." And with that Inko dropped the phone and stepped on it, resulting in it shattering.

.

_**2 Days Later…**_

.

"This is all I found." A minion of All For One showed a shattered flip phone.

"And what of it?" All for One asked. "Why show me something so useless?"

"Well, after I found this, Inko had begun to act strange. Especially since it was in her office." As All For One sat down on a chair, a man in the shadows had begun to stick needles into All for One right arm.

"You found that in Inko's office. Then after I am finished here, help me get over there." All For One ordered.

"Yes, sir." The minion answered.

.

_**5 minutes later…**_

.

Pacing her office back and forth, Inko became extremely worried. Not only did she panic too much and smashed her only way of communicating to her allies outside the metal walls that surround her, but the one man she didn't want on her back, now knows of her plans.

.

"What do I do?" Inko whined as she curled up against the wall, waiting for All for One to make an entrance.

.

In the room where the children lived, Juni looked towards the glass and sighed. Hearing her sigh, Kazuki walked up.

.

"What's wrong, Juni?" Kazuki asked.

"I may have to rush my plans a bit." Kazuki knew the girl before better than anyone. She was a lot smarter than she let herself seem. Even as it seemed like Juni was following him, it was the opposite, Juni was the one directing him.

"So, when do we move?" Kazuki asked as he squatted down to look at Juni in her eyes.

"In the next minute. We go like this." As Juni began to explain her plans to every child in the room, they nodded and agreed.

.

_**Another 5 minutes later…**_

.

As Juni looked through the walls, every child had begun to hide against the walls in hopes to stay out of sight of the window that showed the interior of their room. And in less than a second of them moving, All for One entered, looking definitely weaker. As he began to approach Inko, Juni gave the signal to everyone, who then began to nod.

.

"I think you know why I'm here, right?" All for One spoke as Inko's back was to the window.

"Yes, sir." Inko spoke, with fear raising in her voice.

"Now, tell me who have… Where are the children?!" As everyone looked towards the window they noticed the room empty. "Go and check to see where the children are!"

"But sir.." The man who held up All for One was interrupted by the man himself.

"Go!" And thus, the man left.

.

As Inko stared into the glass, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Juni holding up her right index finger to her mouth. But Inko didn't approve of what they were doing and began to look at her with fear. But their silent conversation was cut short, due to the large door opening. As the minion entered the room, he pushed the heavy door with ease, and slammed into the wall behind it. But as he entered he noticed how dark the room was. Looking around first, he carefully entered the room.

Then, placing pressure in her feet, Juni crouched down, and moved forward. But the sudden speed caught her off guard and made her slam into the man, sending them both flying out of the room and into the wall of the hallway outside. And the sudden blast of air Juni sent off, shattered the glass between them and All for One, blowing him back, and causing Inko to cover her face.

Feeling someone grab onto her, she looked up to see Kazuki.

.

"Come on, do you want to stay here?!" Kazuki yelled, and not even wasting a second, Inko jumped into the room and began to lead the group of 10 children.

"Juni!" Inko yelled as she approached the girl, only to see the man dead and her unresponsive.

"Just grab her, we got to go!" Kazuki yelled as he began to hear the sirens go off. "Let's go."

.

As the group began to run, Inko began to lead them. But as her eyes were distracted at the sight that she saw. Juni's legs had begun to look a bit purple, almost as if they had been strangled to the point to where blood wouldn't circulate.

.

"Miss Inko!" Kazuki yelled as he pulled her back.

"Joro you're up!" Kazuki yelled.

"Right." And thus, the kid named Joro, the second oldest of the group being at 13, rushed forward and clapped his hands together, created a vortex of wind which in turn blasted every one of All For One's minions away and closing them towards the walls.

.

_Joro: Synthetic Quirk: Vortex_

_By slapping his hands together, he can create a vortex that acts like a tornado, where there is no wind pressure in the center making his quirk valuable in escaping situations. However, if he moves while using his quirk, the wind dies and thus renders the escape path useless._

_._

"Go, I can only hold this for about a minute, I'll join you later!" Joro yelled.

"Sorry." Kazuki spoke as he began to rush with the rest of the children through the vortex of wind.

"There's no need to be sorry." After seeing everyone disappear into the shadows of the hallways, Joro held his arms down, and heard a crack coming from his wrist. As he looked, he noticed the bracelet on his right wrist beginning to break. "I guess I'm at my limit. Then…" Turning his attention towards the man behind him, he smiled. "I might as well hold you back for as long as I can, All For One."

"Insolent brat!" All for One said with malice in his voice, as he began his slow approach.

.

Then once more, slapping his hands together, Joro created another vortex, and blinding All For One's view of the hallway.

.

_**Meanwhile…**_

.

Looking around, Kazuki and Inko began to notice that there were few less guards in the hallways. Looking at each other, they didn't even hesitate to continue forward. But, as they started to get closer to the entrance of the building, the entire hallway began to shake. But not just the hallway, the entire building began to shake.

.

"What's going on?" Kazuki asked.

"Must be the heroes." Inko answered. "They must be here."

"Ugh, what's going on?" Juni spoke groggily as the shaking woke her up.

"Juni, you're up." Inko spoke.

"Yes, I…" But then Juni began to hold her right leg in pain.

"Juni…" But Inko was interrupted by yet another blast. "We'll worry about this later, for now, there are some stairs that lead to the roof. Come on, follow me."

.

And thus, the group of children followed their caretaker to the roof.

.

_**Up on the roof…**_

.

Looking over the battle that was taking place just before the building for the QSP, Inko noticed the heroes she called.

.

"We need some way to call them!" Inko yelled.

"Okay, Carol, your up." Kazuki spoke.

"Right." A young girl with green hair responded.

.

_Carol: Synthetic Quirk: Telepathy_

_She is able to establish a link with any two people she wishes, even when she doesn't know one of them. She merely has to touch one person who knows the other best and is able to directly link them together. The drawback to the quirk is, she is left defenseless since all her focus is taken away by her quirk when in use._

.

As Carol grabbed onto Inko's side, she looked on to the battlefield and closed her eyes. As she began to see strings across the battlefield, she created ghost of herself and began to run upon them. As each string she took ended, that ghost disappeared. One failure after another, Carol began to grit her teeth, until, one string took her to a certain man. This man's body had flames emanating from his shoulders, chest, and legs. As well as his feet and had a mask that covered his eyes that was made of flames. Then seeing the string tighten, Carol's ghost reached out for him.

As the man felt someone's else's thoughts in his head, he looked up to see…

.

"Inko!" The man yelled.

"Endeavor!" Inko yelled back upon hearing her name. "He can hear me?"

"I'm using myself as an amplifier. Only you two can hear each other." Carol stated. "Now, hurry. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold this."

"Endeavor, we're up on the roof, we need help!" Inko yelled.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Take cover!" Endeavor yelled back, then felt the connection with Inko break. "What happened?"

"Endeavor!" Another man spoke up.

"What is it, Nighteye?!" Endeavor spoke up to a young man dressed in what looked to be business clothes.

"I found a way in. Come on this way!" Nighteye began to run away from the battlefield, with Endeavor on his tail.

.

Looking upon the battlefield, Juni began to tear up.

.

"Are…are they fighting for us?" Juni asked.

"They are." Inko answered.

"Well, they won't get here in time." A monstrous voice spoke from behind the group.

.

As everyone turned around, they saw All For One, tired and not looking very well, but still standing. As everyone began to shake from fear, Kazuki walked up.

.

"Kazuki?!" Inko exclaimed.

"I can at least hold him off until this Endeavor comes." As Kazuki turned his attention back to All For One, he began to breath in and looked at the man without an inch of fear.

"Well, at least I can say you will die braver than others." All for One stated as he began his slow approach to Kazuki.

"Don't think of me so highly, All for One." Then placing his hand on the ground, a giant hole appeared under All for One, causing him to fall.

.

_Kazuki: Synthetic Quirk: Sinkhole_

_By placing his hand on the ground or anything he stands upon, he can create a large sinkhole that extended to a few meters deep and a few meters wide into the ground. However, if he tries to increase the depth or size of the hole, he risks damaging his body._

.

"That should hold him for a least a minute. You said he still weak, right?" Kazuki asked as he turned his attention back towards Inko.

"He should still be weak from giving so much blood, yes." Inko answered, only to feel some movement on her back.

"I'm fine." Juni spoke up as she began to stand on her own.

"Alright." As Inko placed the girl down, she heard the sound of a door open, only to see Endeavor. "Endeavor!"

"Inko." Without even waiting, Endeavor blasted off to her. "Are you and kids alright?"

"They're alright. But we have to go back to grab those who couldn't make it out." Inko stated.

"Don't worry, because All for One's minions are busy trying to deal with us on the outside, some of us got in and are now going through each and every room and releasing every child." Hearing that, Inko sighed, only to then feel a rumble.

.

As that rumbled crashed, All for One floated to the sky, clearly pissed. As he extended his hand out, he didn't even hesitate to blast a huge amount of wind in the group's directions. As Inko held onto a child next to her, Endeavor covered her, and shut his eyes.

As the wind hit the group, All for One turned his attention to the battlefield and was about to go only to feel the same wind pressure come back to him. Covering his face, All for One looked through the dust to see light blue hair beginning to glow. He then saw a girl crouched towards the ground, fist in the air, looking up with the eyes of justice. Seeing her face reminded All for One about a man he thought he had forgotten.

.

"No matter the years, you always find a way to come back to me, little brother." All for One stated with malice in his voice.

"Little brother? It seems you have me mistaken for someone else, All for One." As Juni got up to her feet, the sudden change in her aura caused everyone to back up. "But right here, right now…I'll put an end to your tyrannical reign." Then smiling her best, Juni looked at All for One with a cocky smile.

"I will kill you." All for One stated.

"And I will stop you." Juni stated before rushing forward at a high speed.

"Juni!" Inko yelled as she saw the little girl before her rush towards a monster, at a glamorous speed.


	3. Chapter 3

As the entirety of her hair glowed a light sky blue, Juni stood before her enemy, not once breaking her gaze away from him. Just looking at the girl, All for One began to grit his teeth in disgust. He had plans he wanted to put into place. But for the small, weak girl in front of him to figure out the power he gave her so soon, threw it all in the garbage. Or so he thought.

Struggling to stand, then falling back, Inko grabbed onto Juni, who at this point began to break into sweat due to her body burning up from a sudden fever. Shocked by this, Inko began to worry about the girl, while All for One began to laugh. At least for the time being as flames began to approach him. Moving easily out of the way, then sending a blast of wind towards the user of fire, All for One began to smile, which then sent a shiver down Endeavor's spine. Gulping thinking that his end was near, Endeavor began to walk up slowly towards the towering man.

.

"Get out of here, Inko. With all those kids." Endeavor spoke as his voice began to shake. "I'll try my best to hold him back."

"Endeavor…" Inko was about to speak when out of nowhere, the sound of the sound barrier breaking, to which a blast of wind followed, nearly blowing everyone on the roof away. "What the…!" Inko yelled as the wind began to die down.

.

Looking to where All for One was, Inko noticed him not there, but instead the ground next to the roof completely caved in with All for One in the center of it. As the smoke and dust began to clear, a figure stood up, in that same moment, Juni opened her eyes to see a hooded cloak upon a person with red trims and lines running down the back of the cape. Astonished by what she saw, Juni eyes widened with hope as the figure stood up to show a man, right hand extended outwards, and left fist bent close to his body.

But before she could speak, Juni began to feel her body tear itself from the inside, causing her to hold herself tightly. Feeling her sudden movement, Inko looked down and began to panic.

.

"Juni! Juni!" Inko yelled. "Hold on, okay?"

"Let me see." The man spoke as he approached Juni and Inko, giving a clear look at his face. He has a narrow face with a sharp jaw, a pointed nose, angled lips and silver eyes. His hair extended past his shoulder, its color being a grayish-white. Seeing his face, Inko spoke up.

"You…you're…" Inko was at a loss for words since the man before her was practically the eyes, ears, and muscles of All for One. "Savage."

"Hey there, Doc." The man only known as Savage spoke.

"But don't you work for All for One?" Inko asked, still trying to process what she was seeing.

"I did, but now I don't." Was all the man said as he opened Juni's mouth. "Hold her head for me, my quirk relies on my blood, if I can give her some of my blood, she'll be able to heal."

"Right." Listening to Savage, Inko held Juni's head as Savage, slit his wrist and began to pour his blood into her mouth, as that happened, Juni tried her best to spit it out, but was not able to as more of Savage's blood continued to pour in and her nose was being pinched shut by Savage's free hand. "Just swallow, you'll be better later."

.

After about a minute, the sound of rubble flying into the air was heard. Hearing this, Savage rose to his feet, and looked towards All for One, who at this point was beyond pissed.

.

"You were my eyes, ears, and muscles Kaiser." All for One mentioned Savage's name, who at this point stood there, not once looking fazed. "I changed your quirk and you were supposed to follow me, and this is the thanks I get in return?"

"Hey, to be perfectly honest, I really do enjoy being alive for as long as you, don't get me wrong." Savage answered. "But, that pathetic little brother of yours left a pretty big impression on me. So, I wanted to see what he'd do in the next century, and truth be told, I'm far more impressed by him… than by you." As Savage began to approach, he smiled. "And it was worth it too. Seeing him plan so meticulously behind your back." Savage answered as he pounded his fist into his left palm.

.

Hearing Savage say those words, All for One blasted himself straight towards Savage, who held him back with just the palm of his right hand. Then without much effort, Savage directed All for One straight towards the right of the building and once again grounded him.

.

_Kaiser White, a.k.a Savage, Quirk: Reversal_

_Savage's quirk allows him to rewind his body back 5 minutes into his past, it doesn't stop him from aging, but merely slows it down. The quirk does allow him to restore any broken bones, limbs, and even blood vessels in a matter of seconds. He is also able to pass on a fraction of his quirk onto someone else by giving them a hefty amount of his blood. The drawback of the quirk is that he is not able to repair anything before he received his quirk, and the more blood he gives, the time limit he has for his Reversal shortens. But due to the passing century, his quirk had evolved with no real explanation._

.

"I'll hold him off, get this girl out of here, alright?" Savage spoke, as his hair began to fade into an even darker gray than before.

"Why?" Inko asked in a hurry.

"Simple, she now has something that All for One wants." Savage answered as he looked back towards Juni. "She looks just like him. And with this, I have fulfilled my duty." And with that, he jumped straight towards All for One.

"Savage!" Inko yelled as the man crashed into All for One, causing the dust to surround and envelop them.

"That man will hold All for One off, Inko!" Endeavor yelled as he pulled her back. "Remember why you are doing this! Alright?!" He yelled as he held onto Inko's head, only for her to reply with a nod. "Good, then let's go."

.

As the group began to leave, Inko looked over her shoulder once more before finally moving forward, not ever looking back.

.

_**As Savage and All for One began to fight…**_

.

They began to create a dust storm around them. But, even as Savage tried to close the distance between him and All for One, he kept getting blasted back losing his arm, leg and right eye. But as they healed, Savage felt his breathing. It was starting to get shallow and become far more rapid. Smiling, he looked forward at the monster before him.

.

"If I recall correctly, you always kept visiting my sickly, pathetic brother, Kaiser." All for One spoke.

"Oh, you actually remembered something like that. I'm impressed." Savage answered as he chuckled. "But, he was the one who managed to convince me of the infinite possibilities that could occur if I followed and did what he said." He said as he looked with the same look All for One hated. "And to be perfectly honest, how he managed to not only convince me, but 10 other people was surely outstanding."

"You are right, it is outstanding, but…it was idiotic. But, I'm willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself." All for One stated as he pointed toward Inko, who at this point was far into the battlefield, but not far enough for the two beings. "Kill the young girl, and I'll be merciful and only take your quirk away."

"Yeah, no." Savage answered as he rushed forward, and roundhouse kicked All for One before he could react.

.

As All for One was sent flying back again, his arm extended outward, and blasted a huge amount of wind towards Savage, sending him back as well. As the two once again began to duke it out, Inko felt the shaking from the ground as their battle continued. But even then, she continued to run away with Juni in her arms.

Making it a safe distance away, Inko placed Juni down and looked towards the battlefield. Breathing heavily, Inko looked behind her as each of the children under her care looked on towards what was once their home. Gritting her teeth, she turned around. But as she did, she noticed Juni standing looking towards the battlefield.

.

"Are they fighting for us?" She asked.

"They are. They sure are. But they won't be able to hold." Inko answered.

"Then, lets get you out of here." A voice spoke from behind Inko and the children.

"Nighteye." Inko spoke.

"Come on, before they notice." Nighteye answered, as he began to usher everyone towards the main city.

.

_**Several minutes later…**_

.

With no one in sight, the group consisting of: Inko, Nighteye and the children made the city feel a bit livelier than it usually was. Looking back ever so often, Inko started to breath heavier as they began to place more distance from All for One.

.

"Where are we going?" Inko asked as she closed the distance between her and Nighteye.

"Away from All for One." Nighteye answered. "I can't tell you the location due to security reasons, but if we can place a considerable distance between us and All for One, it's our win."

"Right." But Inko spoke too soon as something crashed behind the group, launching them up into the sky before falling with a heavy thump to the ground. "Whoa!"

"Time to move!" Savage's voice was heard as he emerged from the smoke and grabbed Inko's arm and began to run. "Come on kids!"

.

As everyone began to run after him, Nighteye spoke up.

.

"What's going on?!" He yelled.

"My former buddies interrupted my fight with All for One, several minutes after you guys left." Savage answered as he continued to look around before continuing forward. "I just took one out, but each of them have powerful quirks of their own. They are people All for One truly trust."

"Wait, he didn't trust you? But I thought you were his muscles?" Inko asked.

"Only for a certain period of time. He always had planned on getting rid of me, but I disappeared before he ever had a chance!" Savage answered once more only for a seductive female voice to speak up.

"Then, you should have stayed hidden, ~darling." As he looked to his left, he noticed violet colored hair come into view. But what happened then, only took a second.

.

And just a quick as the new enemy appeared, she was sent flying back by a small girl. As Inko looked back, she noticed Juni standing behind her, fist clearly out.

.

"Juni!" Savage yelled, as he noticed the young girl's hair completely blue again. "If you use the quirk the way it is now, you will rip your body apart!" But his words came too late as Juni spasmed for a quick second before falling to the ground.

"Juni!" Inko yelled as she ran up to her, only to see Juni getting back up without assistance. "You're okay?" She asked.

"My quirk may be working." Savage answered. "But let's not waste time. Let's go. It's only a matter of time before they come."

"Right." Inko answered, only to once again hear another voice.

"You're not going anywhere." A male voice spoke as he approached from the opposite end of the street. As the man approached, he was seen wearing a very expensive looking white suit, with a white felt top hat as well.

"Shit." Savage grumbled, as he looked back to see unwind sashes crawl back and wind itself up to show the woman from before. Her clothing consisted of a cloth wrapped around her chest several times over with a white thin vest, with sashes wrapped along her forearm, which hung loosely at some points and wore what looked to be skin-tight black stockings. "I guess its too late to say hello, huh?" Savage spoke with sarcasm in his voice.

"_How much time can you buy_?" Inko asked as she closed the distance and whispered in Savage's ear.

"_About a minute against these two_." Savage answered.

.

_Aurora Ripper, Quirk: Sash_

_Her entire body is made of sashes. She is able to control them at will and give them the durability of steel. But what is most dangerous about it is that her coordination and maneuverability with the sashes make her extremely dangerous. She is the 6__th__ member of All for One's Legion, with Savage being the 7__th__ and lowest._

_Lucius Snow, Quirk: Blizzard_

_Just as his quirk states, he is able to control the cold to a certain degree. By placing his hand onto the ground, or upon anything for that matter, he is able to freeze it in place, or even freeze a person over entirely. He is 4__th__ member of All for One's legion._

.

"Whatever it is you are planning, it is futile." Lucius Snow spoke in a gentleman like tone. "You're demise is near, why bother resisting?"

"Simple, that is what heroes do." Nighteye answered, and he looked directly into Lucius' eyes. "_We have a chance._" Nighteye whispered.

.

Nodding at his words, Inko looked back at a young boy who looked to be profusely sweating for some odd reason. But then in that moment, he placed his hands in a way that made it seem as if he was holding a glass ball. Then looking up, he nodded.

.

"Sucks for you." Inko answered. "Tell All for One this: The victory goes to us!" Then in that moment, a black mist began to surround the group, but not before Savage stepped out. As he did, Juni reached out to grab him, only to grab his cloak. "What are you doing?!" Inko yelled as the mist began to darken and cover her.

"I said I will buy you time. Don't feel sorry for me. It was my decision to do this." Savage answered. "Go on. Get the girl and all the other kids out of here." Seeing Juni holding onto his cape, Savage smiled. "Take care of that for me. It's something precious to me."

.

Then just like that, Inko, Nighteye and the group of 10 children disappeared into the mist.

.

"You are going to die; you know that right?" Aurora spoke as she walked through the remaining mist that was left behind.

"I know, but I at least I was able to injure All for One. Otherwise, he would've been here to stop the child from helping Inko escape." As he stated that, Savage began to show his age, and his once proud silver hair had fully faded into a gray color. Hearing their former partner say that, caused the two to rush forward without hesitation. "See you on the other side, you damn strategist." Savage whispered to himself as he smiled, before turning his attention to the closest person to him.

.

Punching back the cold that came to him, he blasted the wind back towards Lucius with the result of his hand freezing over. Punching it towards the ground, resulted in his hand crunching into a million pieces. Using his other hand, he lifted the ground and tossed it behind him. Unwrapping herself, Aurora slithered across the broken pavement, only to feel something grab a hold of her. Wrapping her head back, she noticed Savage holding onto the sash that was extended outwards and wrapped in around a light post. Realizing she was stuck, she yelled out.

.

"Finish him!" Aurora yelled.

"I know!" Lucius yelled back as he rushed forward. "_Where is this sudden power and strength coming from? I thought he could only restore himself, not give himself mighty strength._" Then realizing the only answer. "Don't tell me…"

"That's right!" Savage yelled back as he appeared in front of Lucius. "This is…Our Power!" As Savage yelled to the top of his lungs, he hand quickly restored itself and streaks of lighting began to appear over his right fist.

.

Seeing orbs of light merge with one another in his mind, Kaiser smiled knowing that the little girl known as Juni will probably be the one to harness all the power within. Then as his fist hit its mark, like glass, Lucius shattered into a million pieces. Tripping forward, Kaiser caught himself and stood tall. Then looking behind him he noticed the rest of All for One's followers rushing towards him.

Inhaling then exhaling heavily, he clenched his fist once more. He knew he was at his limit; he knew this might be his end, but to ensure the success and future of that one little girl, he was willing to stand for as long as it took. Readying himself, he rushed forward, and began to punch his way through. One by one, falling like bumblebees, All for One's followers were no match for the man before them.

It felt weird for him, even though his body continued to tell him to stop in the form of him coughing up huge amounts of blood, Kaiser still moved forward. Even though he was being impaled throughout his whole body, something kept him moving. Like a slow, moving picture, Kaiser, little by little continued to move forward. As the commotion of the battle began to make its way towards the citizens, everyone looked outside to see a single man standing up to All for One's army.

As their tears fell to the ground, they began to cheer and yell for the man to finish every single one of them. Hearing their cries and cheers, only solidified Kaiser's resolve more and more, as he saw All for One's endless army continue forward.

.

"Now, I guess I will really be seeing you soon." As he rushed forward, he heard the sounds of roaring and footsteps beginning to approach. As Kaiser looked behind him, he noticed the heroes who had been on the other battlefield begin their approach and joined in the fray. "You idiots. What took you so long?" Kaiser spoke to himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Savage!" Endeavor yelled as sent a huge blast of heat towards his surrounding melting even the ground. "We're here to help!"

"Good, cause I was just about to take all the credit." Kaiser answered jokingly.

"Don't you get all cocky on me now." As the two men stared into the chaos, they looked at each other and nodded with conviction.

"I better not see you too soon on the other side, you hear?" Kaiser spoke.

"I don't plan on leaving my family just yet." Endeavor answered, as both men rushed forward.

.

_**Meanwhile…**_

.

Running away from the group, both Inko and Juni ran as fast as their legs could take them. After appearing in another location, the two set off so suddenly it surprised Nighteye. But they knew their lives would be in danger if the both of them had stayed.

They didn't look back. They didn't even say goodbye, they just kept running. Trying to find the best place to hide. Not in plain sight, not to difficult find, but an easy solution that everyone can think of.

.

"Are we really going to America, Inko?" Juni asked as she ran.

"Yes, that is the only place where we can be safe. There I'll train you until you can fight on your own. It's the least I can do for forcing this fate upon you." Inko answered as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Having this fate placed upon me…It's the best thing that could have ever happened." Juni answered. "Because if you hadn't I wouldn't have known what it would be like to have a mother." Juni smiled brightly, which them caused Inko to smile as tears began to stream down her face.

"Then, when we get to America, I'm going to spoil you silly, you hear? And you better not complain about it, Itsuki." Inko said a name Juni was not used to. Hearing her say that name caused Juni to stop.

"But I'm just a number. I don't have a name." Juni responded, only to feel Inko's warm embrace.

"You're not a number anymore. From this point forth, you're my precious daughter. And your name will be Itsuki." Inko answered. "But if you don't like it, we can change it later."

"No." Juni responded. "I like Itsuki."

"Then, are we good?" Inko asked, as she received a big nod from Juni. "Then from this point forth, your name will be Itsuki, okay?"

"Okay!" Itsuki answered joyfully as Inko picked her up and headed for the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

_**2 PERCENT**_

* * *

_**5 Years Later…**_

.

As a group began to rush into what looked to be a large bank, they began to yell and force their way into the building, getting normal civilians and workers down on the ground without much fuss. Well, all but one man. As he stood tall and proud, he looked at his attacker in the eyes.

.

"I said get down!" A man with antlers yelled through his mask. His mask covered the entirety of his face but left his forehead exposed. It dawned a forest green with clear views to the eyes and mouth. His outfit was a simple black trench coat that extended to his lower calves.

"No." The man answered bravely. "If you wish to put me down, then do it yourself."

.

Listening to the man's words, the man with antlers headbutted the other man towards the ground and continued to pummel him until he was a bloody mess. Then getting up, he turned around and yelled to the spectators that just looked in horror at what they just witnessed.

.

"Now, disobey us, and this will happen to you! If you wish to live, then give us anything that has monetary value, ya hear!?" The man yelled as he began to look around and see everyone removing, anything they had that had some type of value. "_This is too easy._" He said to himself.

.

As two people began rushed farther into the bank, they reached a large metal door with a wheel handle on it.

.

"Well, here it is. Tell me is it in there?" One of the men asked his partner to his right.

.

As the man's partner placed his hand on the metal door, he looked in and smiled.

.

"Oh, it's in there alright." As the man moved back, the first man that spoke lifted his hand and crunched his hand. At the same time, the door began to break and bend. "I still can't get over your quirk man. It makes doing jobs like this easier." As the vault door finally got crushed into a ball as wide as volleyball, the two men began to move in only for the first man to fall to the ground. "Hey dude, you alright?" The second man spoke as he heard a thump only to see his partner unconscious on the ground. "Oh, crap!"

.

Fumbling with his radio transceiver, the man was about to call for back up when the he heard skidding coming from behind him. As he turned around, the last thing he saw was a streak of aquamarine.

.

_**2 Minutes Later…**_

.

"Hey! What's taking so damn long?!" The man with antlers yelled into his transceiver as he didn't get a response from the two men who were supposed to be breaking into the vault. "Hey! Answer your…" But the man was cut off when someone answered.

"Hey, sorry. But your men are taking a quick nap at the moment, can I take a message?" A young woman's voice was heard on the other side of the receiver.

"Who is this?!" The man with antler's yelled, causing everyone to panic.

"Stacia." The voice named Stacia answered. "And I'll be saving all 20 people that you are holding hostage at the moment."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that, 'hero'?!" The man with antler's emphasized the word hero, as it was a term he was not afraid of.

"Simple." The man heard the woman's voice as well as her voice on the transceiver speak almost simultaneously. "Head on." As the small figure rushed forward, the last thing the man saw as a star symbol with 5 arms, each extending outward with two over her shoulders, two extending to her hips, and one extending far down her stomach, as it crossed into a crescent moon that looked upwards toward the giant star.

.

_**Not Long after…**_

.

Aside from the man that was pummeled by the man with antler's, everyone came out unscathed. As police began to take statements, two officers looked at the scene.

.

"Yet another hero strikes again." A female officer spoke as she bent down to see small cracks and indents in the ground. The female officer had a small, yet petite body. Her face was round, and slightly tanned. Her eyes were of a light blue color, as well as her shoulder length hair. She wore loose, long black pants, as well as a light blue blouse that was tucked in, with a thin jacket over her shoulders, with her badge hanging from her pants

.

_Lillian Blake, Quirk: Slime_

_She is able to transform her body into a ball of slime which can be useful for hard to reach places when investigating crime scenes. She is also able to create extra set of appendages from her arms and back, well really from any part of her body and use it to apprehend criminals. She can't, however, dissolve clothes._

.

"You mean '_vigilante_'." Another officer spoke up as he walked up, coffee in hand. As the officer approached, his muscular body nearly had Lillian drool, but she wiped her mouth before her saliva had a chance. The man wore a plain white shirt, which looked severely tight on his muscular body, black pants, and a long trench coat. His face was rough and strong, and on his lower right side of his chin he had what looked to be a long scar running down his neck. His hair was of a dark brown color that was buzzed cut.

.

_Rex Larson, Quirk: Stack_

_His quirk is able to stack upon the damage he takes and send it back with a heavy force. He is able to stack up to 5x, but due to this he had to go through serious training in order to get the best results out of his quirk. His training included: Being in pro boxing for several years in his youth. Was once a heavy weight champion before retiring and entering the police force. Daily jogs before work, and after hour workouts. He exercises everyday just to maintain a level of control on his quirk. _

.

"What have we got?" Rex spoke up as he looked around to see almost no damage done to the bank other than small cracks and indents in the ground.

"Sir." Lillian saluted before speaking. "Well from what I could gather from the other officers outside, eyewitness testimonies are the same. A young girl with what appeared to be a white cape with red stripes running down, and a symbol of a star above a crescent moon appeared almost out of nowhere before taking down Ram."

"Ram?" Rex questioned as that was the only name mentioned.

"Oh, yes. That's the villain's name." Lillian answered as she looked back at the tablet in her hands. "Ram, real name: Albert Bright; Quirk: Antler. Not much can be done with his antlers other than hardening them to feel like steel." As she finished her analysis on the criminal in question, she looked up slightly to see Rex looking around the main entrance of the bank. "Sir? Is something wrong?"

.

As Rex began to walk around the main room of the bank, he looked confused.

.

"The doors are glass, and large for that matter, so everyone could've seen the criminals enter and run before the group ever had a chance to surround them. And lets not forget about this new Hero's timing."

"Oh, the hero's name is…what was it again?" As Lillian began to swipe through her tablet, she stopped and looked up. "Stacia. That is what this new hero is calling herself."

"Stacia? Whatever." Going back to the topic at hand, Rex continued. "It was roughly 5 minutes after the robbery began, the first two men that were taken down were the ones near the vault. Less eyes and can be easily done without any sort of interference. Next, 'Stacia' makes her entrance, and takes out Ram and his other associates in a heartbeat. And without a single bullet being fired."

"Your point, sir?" Lillian asked.

"How fast do you have to be in order to get everyone on edge?" Rex asked Lillian.

"Pretty fast?" Lillian replied not confident in her answer.

"Not just fast, but faster than the human eyes can see. Well, normal humans." Rex answered for her. "Meaning whoever this Stacia is, she has to be extremely fast, and not only that, but strong and adept enough to capture and restrain everyone."

.

_**Meanwhile…**_

.

Jumping from building to building, the hero known as Stacia was seen rushing away from the battlefield and jumping into an open vent that slid down towards a large warehouse. After a minute of crawling through the tight vent, Stacia opened a cover and slid in. Landing on her feet, Stacia looked around to see no one, and removed her eye mask that hugged her face. As she removed it, she revealed herself to be an older Itsuki.

.

_Itsuki Midoriya, Quirk: Amplify?_

_Since Itsuki doesn't know the name of the quirk All for One gave her when she was young, she realized early on that her strength and speed were enhanced significantly. So, she simply calls it that until she can figure out what her quirk is truly called._

.

Sighing, Itsuki removed a pin that held her aquamarine colored hair in placed. As she did, her hair elegantly flowed down and reached just past her shoulders. Then looking at her left hand, she clenched her left fist, and in that moment, her suit that wrapped her slim body began to unwrap and slither towards her hand to wrap itself around her wrist. After it did, Itsuki grabbed a white cloak with a red stripe running down the middle, that was ripped from the bottom with it longest end reaching just below her lower back and placed it on like a sweater and walked out of the warehouse.

Walking away like nothing was wrong with her existence, Itsuki blew out hot air, to which to cold air that surrounded her began to freeze up her exhaled air. Despite it being December, Itsuki was used to the cold weather. As she continued to walk down the street debris, paper and dust began to flow towards her. Seeing the sight, Itsuki knew all to well what was happening. The world was still scared. They had nothing to turn to. But that will soon change.

.

"_I'll change that._" Itsuki thought to herself as she looked at a store that had televisions playing the news to show the bank robbery that took place just moments ago. "_Even if I have to do it alone, I'll change this world for the better. I'll change it for you, Savage._" Placing her hands in the pockets of her coat, Itsuki walked away.

.

Watching from a rooftop, a figure in a dark cloak smiled as they noticed Itsuki walking away. Then as soon as she was out of earshot, the figure pulled out a smartphone and began to call someone.

.

"I think I found her." The figure listened to the caller on the other side. "Okay. Should I continue to follow her?" Once again, the figure waited for a response. "No? But didn't you…" The figure was cut off. "I understand. I'll keep my distance for now." Hanging up the phone and placing its arm back in its cloak, the figure turned around, and like a vortex of water going down a drain, the figure made its exit and disappeared from sight.

.

_**The Next Day…**_

.

As a very petite woman was talking on the phone, her expression only showed sorrow. As Inko Midoriya just listened to what the caller had to say, she couldn't help but cry.

.

"I see." The woman answered. "Thank you for telling me, Endeavor." Inko began to cry. "He held on for so long, but I guess he finally reached his limit."

"Yeah. But at least with his dying breath, he made sure that All for One could never fight again. Well for the time being." Endeavor spoke through the phone.

"I see. So, is it safe to assume that we can return?" Inko asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it just yet. We're barely bringing in a number of All for One's minions and villains down. It'll probably take another 5 years or so, but that's just my guess." Endeavor answered.

"Okay, I'll wait a little longer then." Inko answered as she hung up the phone before sighing. "_You have to keep going. Just a little longer, Inko._" As she held her head in pain, Inko heard the door open.

"I'm back!" A voice called out, to which Inko instinctively knew who it belonged to.

"Welcome home, Itsuki." Inko smiled after seeing Itsuki taking her shoes off before walking on the carpet.

"I'm home, mom." Itsuki smiled back. "Sorry I took so long. Mike didn't want to let me go."

"Well, he is an enthusiast of quirks after all. I'm just glad you're getting help. Far better help than I could ever give." Inko spoke, while looking down towards the floor.

"Come on mom. If you hadn't worked hard, I…we wouldn't have been able to meet such great people." Itsuki added as she walked towards the living room, only to see large amounts of medicine out. Seeing it, she gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and walked to open the blinds. "Its best if you opened the blinds, let some sunlight enter, okay?" Itsuki asked without turning her attention away from the sliding door.

"You know, I know exactly what your thinking. If you want to ask then ask." Inko smiled sadly as she looked at the girl before her, visibly shaking.

"How long?" Itsuki asked.

"The doctors said at most a year. You don't have to feel sorry. I guess this is my punish-" But Inko was cut off.

"It's not okay!" Itsuki turned around quickly and looked at Inko with tears clearly streaming down her face. "You didn't do anything wrong. You stood up for us, cared for us. So why? Why are you being punished? Why is it always the good people who die first?" Itsuki's voice began to break, but just as she was about to speak again, she felt herself being embraced. "Mom?" Itsuki asked, only to feel Inko soothing her hair.

"There is nothing for you to feel sad about. To be honest, I'm angry too. But there's nothing that can be done. Not even the best scientist in the world could do anything. So…" Moving back so she could see her daughter's face, Inko smiled. "Don't cry for me. At least not now. But after you find the strength to finish was Savage started, okay?"

.

Wiping her tears, Itsuki smiled with conviction, even though her eyes continued to flow with tears. After nodding, the two embraced for a short while before beginning their day.

Walking toward her room after the whole ordeal, Itsuki opened her door and just plopped herself on her bed. As she began to drift off, she began to see shadow-like figures walking around the room, but she was unable to hear what they were saying. Then as she closed her eyes, she felt a gust of wind, and opened them only to see herself surrounded by darkness. As she tried to move, she realized she couldn't. Then looking down, she noticed her entire body become this black haze, confused by this she looked forward to see 9 other people before her with their backs facing her. Looking around, she saw one face she could never forget. The man's narrow face with a sharp jaw, a pointed nose angled lips and sliver eyes. His hair extended past his shoulders, but it flowed with the shadow wind.

.

"_Savage?_" Itsuki thought to herself. "_Wait, hold on?_" Itsuki looked down to see her lips covered by the fog. "_I can't call out._" She tried to move but couldn't. "_What's going on? Why can't I move? Savage, I'm right here! Can't you see me?_" Itsuki pleaded.

"It seems…" A soft, light male voice spoke from behind Itsuki, but since she couldn't move, Itsuki couldn't see who it was. "It seems like you haven't trained enough just yet and can only muster about 2% of my power. That's not good, we have gone past the point of singularity. But still, I have hope that you will be able to wield 'our' power without any problems."

.

After hearing those words, Itsuki woke up with a ton of sweat permeating from her body. After wiping the sweat off and changing her shirt, she looked in the mirror to see her developing body. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her ripped sweater and walked out of her room.

.

_**Several Minutes Later…**_

.

Jogging to try and clear her mind, Itsuki began to remember what just happened.

.

"_What was that_?" Itsuki thought. "_I for sure saw Savage. There was no mistaking it. That was him. But who were the others beside him? What's going on?_" Itsuki thought to herself as she began to move from jogging to running. As she did, instinctively, streaks of light began to appear over her entire body followed by a light blue haze that began to envelop her. "_That voice. It sounded so gentle, but he said I could only manage 2% of 'our' power? What is this? What's going on?!_"

.

As she began to run farther from her home, the same cloaked figure watched from the shadows as Itsuki continued running without a care in the world


	5. Chapter 5

_**Now Make It Double**_

* * *

_**In a Lab near the Atlantic Ocean…**_

.

Rushing and dodging as best as she could, Itsuki was trying her best to keep a distance against what looked to be puppet-moving robots. As the robots continued to swing around their excessively long arms, Itsuki continued to trip on her feet while trying to maintain a good grasp of her power.

.

"_Alright, let's do this. Power up to 2%._" Itsuki thought to herself as streaks of light began to form around her body.

"That's right. Now hold that while you move around!" A young man with bright orange messy hair, round, circular glasses, and wearing what looked to be a lab coat yelled out as he began to noticed Itsuki's hair glowing a brighter blue than before.

.

_Ethan Novoa, Quirk: None_

_At a very young age, Ethan has noticed he never had a quirk. But he has made up for that by studying all that he could on quirks: What they can be used for, what their weaknesses are, how they can be applied to everyday life, etc. Because of that, and despite his age being 20 years, he is one of the world's greatest, and youngest minds in quirk support items._

.

"Come on!" Ethan began to yell more as he noticed Itsuki not being able to hold her power for long. "Oh, forget it! Let's call it a wrap." As Ethan pressed a button, the machines stopped their assault on Itsuki and began to walk away.

"I had that you know." Itsuki began to berate Ethan as she began to approach him as she tied her hair back.

"So, tripping on your own two feet, and dodging and running around was called 'handling it well'?" Ethan questioned as he got up in Itsuki's face. "And don't think I don't know what you've been doing…with my prototype costume." Itsuki looked away as she began to whistle, which was really horrible.

"_Busted._" Itsuki thought to herself.

"Well, whatever. At least it actually worked." Ethan replied as he began to rustle his messy orange hair. "I was thinking that it may have failed."

"Hey, come on, don't be like that. Besides, mom trusts you a lot. And don't forget you get to study me and my quirk, while at the same time train me so I can use it better." Itsuki praised Ethan as she began to slap his back while smiling.

"Yeah." Ethan smiled sadly. "By the way…" But he stopped himself before he ever finished his question. "Never mind."

"Hmm?" Was Itsuki's response.

.

_**Several Minutes Later…**_

.

"Okay, I believe I know what your problem is." Ethan answered as he began to walk towards Itsuki, who was drinking from a water bottle. "You hold for too long."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" Itsuki questioned as she brought down her water bottle and looked in Ethan's general direction.

"No…well…Remember your power is unique. Something that has never been seen before!" Ethan exclaimed as he closed the distance between him and the young 12 year old girl. "So, let's try this." Ethan placed down his table that he held on a table near him and spoke. "Try activating your power throughout your whole body, not just in one area."

"My whole body?" Then coming to a realization, Itsuki eye's widened.

"What?" Ethan asked as he noticed the young girl's epiphany.

"I think I've already done that before." Itsuki replied as she looked towards Ethan, before jumping onto the ground and getting in position. "Okay, let's try it."

.

As streaks of light began to form over her arms, legs, chest and face, Itsuki began to let her power circulate throughout her body. As it did a slight gust of wind began to blow around her causing the paper that sat on the table near her to be blown away.

Seeing this, Ethan began to back up while smiling grandly at the sight.

.

"That's it. Now hold it!" Ethan yelled as he grabbed a remote and pressed a button. "Now, let's see how you do." As he pressed it, the machines that backed up and stopped, began to move once more.

.

Seeing the machines approach, Itsuki prepared herself. As the power continued to flow throughout her body, she waited. Then as the machine began to move, it went in straight for the attack, but as it did its head was pushed back. Looking closer, Ethan noticed Itsuki high in the air.

.

"_Wait, something wrong. She should only be able to use what I believe is 2% of her power. Judging from the power level I've seen, that should be her limit._" Ethan began to question this to himself. "_Is there something else at play?_"

.

Feeling her body being torn apart from the inside, caused Itsuki to grit her teeth.

.

"_This pain…It hurts, but I can still move._" Running around, the giant 10 foot machine began to follow her as it waddled around with heavy steps.

.

Turning around and skidding on the floor, Itsuki turned her attention back towards the machine as its arm came into view.

.

"_New York…._" Itsuki launched herself in the air as she held her left fist near her stomach. "_SMASH!_" Then with one blow to the top of the machine's head, a trail of aquamarine lighting trailed downwards as the air blew, causing the machine to fall down on its back.

.

Getting up to her feet, Itsuki began to shiver and breath heavily. But as she began to power down, she began to feel her body restore itself. Breathing in and out, from pure exhaustion, she looked towards Ethan.

.

"Hey. How was that?" She asked as she began to put her hair in a ponytail.

"That was amazing. I can't believe you managed to get a good grasp of your power so quickly. But still…" But before Ethan could finish his sentence, Itsuki spoke up/

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Seeing as how I'm the only one you can talk to; I have to say yes." Ethan spoke sarcastically as he pushed his large circular glasses back on his face.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Itsuki spoke as she jumped from where she was sitting. "Last night, I saw Savage." Then dropping what he hand in his hands, Ethan looked back towards Itsuki in shock.

"Wait, what did you say?" Ethan asked, thinking his hearing something entirely different than what was said.

"I said, I saw Savage last night." Itsuki repeated as she began to close the distance between her and Ethan. "There was this black fog surrounding me, and as I looked around I began to notice a lot of people in front of me, and one of them was Savage."

"A fog? People?" Then as the gears in Ethan's head began to turn like clockwork, he began to think. Scratching his head, Ethan was at a roadblock. He knew full well that their knowledge on Quirks were limited, but he wanted to surpass those limits, for knowledge, to him at least, is the key to owning this quirk-infested world. "Your power continues to impress me day after day." Ethan admitted defeat after hearing this new knowledge on Itsuki's power.

"Is that so?" Itsuki said as she began to walk, only to blink and see herself once again surrounded by black fog.

"What, were you so surprised at the fact that someone like me, who seemingly knows everything actually stumbled for a first?" Ethan spoke as he heard Itsuki stop talk and also stopped moving. "Well…Itsuki?" Ethan's words began to slow as he noticed Itsuki just standing there. "Hey, Itsuki? What's wrong?" As Ethan approached, without warning, Itsuki fell back. "Hey?!" Ethan yelled out only to feel Itsuki's internal temperature soaring. "Whoa! You're burning up!"

.

As Ethan picked up Itsuki, he rushed off out of the training room and into his lab.

.

_**Within Itsuki's mind…**_

.

Trying her best to look around, Itsuki didn't know what was happening. Then as she looked over her right shoulder, she noticed a giant dark blue, white bellied snake slithering across her shoulder. Scared out of her mind, Itsuki tried to move only to remember that in this dream of sorts she couldn't.

.

"_That's right, I can't move. But still what is that?_"

"Me?" A booming, echoing voice spoke in response to Itsuki's question. "I belong to […]." The snake spoke as it slithered around to look into Itsuki's eyes. "It seems you figured out how to handle to power. I guess it's time I showed you a bit of a history lesson." Wrapping itself around Itsuki, a bright light entered Itsuki's eyes and then what she saw before her nearly took her breath away.

.

A world of chaos, with people abusing their new found power and attacking those who didn't have the power to defend themselves. And in the chaos, a little girl with pale white hair continued to run away from the chaos, but no matter where she went, the chaos was not far behind.

.

"_I have to get away. I have to get this food to mom and dad._" The little girl thought to herself.

.

Seeing the girl, Itsuki turned her eyes to face the serpent. Looking down at Itsuki, the serpent spoke.

.

"If you believed that your life was chaos, you couldn't be more wrong. This world was pure chaos incarnate. If you survived even a minute longer than the next person, you were considered lucky. Every minute that passed felt like a large weight lifted off your shoulders. Every hour that passed felt like a miracle in life. And the days, well it was worse." The serpent finished speaking as the scene changed.

.

There before the two was the little girl again, but this time with a thin man with blue hair and the man Itsuki only knew for a short time. His narrow face, and sharp jaw, pointed nose angled lips and silver eyes caused Itsuki to look happiness as tears began to flow.

.

"That man was known for his brutality, but after meeting the man next to him, his priorities changed." The serpent spoke.

.

Then looking at the group, Itsuki began to notice the girl call upon the same snake that was around Itsuki, except it was smaller in size, like considerably smaller. The phantom-like snake that the girl held in the palm of her hand looked only to be 1 foot in length, but the creature currently wrapped around her seemed to be 20x times that size.

.

Then, almost like they had jumped 20 years into the future, the young girl, now looking more like a mature adult woman knelt before the blue haired man she had spoken to once before and accepted what he had given her. Then as streaks of light began to form around her body, she looked in Itsuki's general direction and smiled.

As the scene around them began to darken, the fog began to set in once more. Then a soft, soothing, woman's voice spoke up.

.

"I see. You do look like him. I'm glad to see all our hard work payed off." The woman spoke as she began to close the distance between her and Itsuki. "It seems you unlocked my quirk first. That's good. Afterall…" The giant snake began to slither down from the sky and rub its giant head against the woman's cheek. "He'll help you understand this power far more than you could ever do alone. Oh that's right…" But the woman cut herself off as she felt the mental wind blow. "Whoa, that felt weird. Just remember this, young one. You are not alone."

.

As the woman placed her index finger on Itsuki's forehead, Itsuki woke up in a fury, nearly scaring Ethan out of his skin.

.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" Ethan yelled as he began to walk away from the bed Itsuki was in.

"What happened?" Itsuki asked.

"What happened was you just froze in the middle of the training room and next thing I knew was your hair began to glow and your power was going crazy!" Ethan began to explain what happened when Itsuki was stuck in what she believed was some sort of shadow dream. "So, when I put you in the containment coffin, I began to run test as quickly as possible, and…" Then without another word, Ethan showed a chart, showing Itsuki's power level in that one moment. "Your power just grew by 10 for nearly 5 minutes! A quirk doesn't just do that, then die down, you know?!"

"Yeah, that was weird." Itsuki spoke, without ever looking up. But as she did, she noticed the giant blue-white snake roaming around with curiosity being the only thing on its mind. Smiling, Itsuki rose to her feet and placed on the red-white sweater of hers. "If that is all, I'd like to leave."

"Oh, alright. I'll continue to check these numbers and call your house phone if I find anything interesting." Waving her goodbye without so much as watching her off, Ethan began to work himself to try and unlock the mystery behind Itsuki's quirk.

.

_**Walking away from the warehouse…**_

.

As Itsuki walked away in silence, she began to look around to see if she could still see the snake. Sure enough, she noticed it floating just to her right.

.

"Can anyone else see you?" Itsuki asked after making sure no one could hear her.

"I'm what people would consider a ghost. No, that's not right." The snake tried to find the best analogy to use for his situation, but in the end couldn't.

"It's fine, but just calling you snake is not going to work for me. Did your previous user have a name for you?" Itsuki asked trying her best to change the subject.

"She did, but she told me to forget it and go with something else." The snake replied as he began to slither in front of Itsuki.

"Is that so? Then how about…Ryu. Since I'm Japanese it fits well." Itsuki answered while pointing her finger up towards the sky.

"Whatever you like. Afterall, I'm just a specter." Giggling lightly, Itsuki began to skip her way home.


	6. Chapter 6

**_THE PAST COMES BACK TO BITE_**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Running across a deserted street…**_

.

The figure began to pant and wheeze as they have been running for what felt like an eternity. As they began to turn the corner, the person looked around and began to run again, only to then feel a sharp pain in their leg as they fell.

Looking to see what had happened, they noticed a spike of sorts puncture their leg. Screaming in pain, they began to crawl away as best as they could, only to then be pulled by some invisible string.

.

"_No, I don't want to die!_" The person said to himself as he looked towards who pulled him. "_No! Anyone but him!_" Then silence.

.

_**Later that morning…**_

.

Eating and minding her own business, Itsuki began to watch the news as she ate breakfast, that being a simple bowl of cereal, since she didn't want to disturb Inko's necessary rest.

.

"The victim was found mutilated and hung by what seemed to be very thin, nearly invisible wires." The news hostess spoke. "And since the image are too gruesome to show here, we were asked by the victim's family to not show them."

.

Taking a bit of an interest in the matter, Itsuki got up from where she sat, finished her bowl as quickly as she could, and rushed out of the house before Inko woke up.

.

"If there is a villain loose, who is taking lives needlessly, then I'll take care of it." Itsuki spoke to herself as she walked out of her apartment and began to run.

.

_**At the scene of the crime…**_

.

Once again we see both Lillian and Rex looking at the crime scene. As Lillian began to stretch her arms and create other appendages around her body, Rex looked around while trying to take in everything he could.

.

"You find anything useful, Lillian?" Rex asked as he continued to look around for any clues.

"If you mean a ton of very thin wires, then no." Lillian answered. "But still…" As Lillian called back her slime appendages, she looked at the victim who hung by the wires. "Who can do something this brutal?"

"Someone who believes they are superior." Rex answered as he approached Lillian. "But still, it's weird."

"What is?" Lillian asked.

"That Stacia person didn't show up." Rex answered.

"You're right." Lillian answered. "You think this is something she missed." Then coming to a conclusion, Lillian spoke right up. "Maybe, since she is the only hero, or vigilante, it just slipped her radar?"

"You're probably right. One person can't do everything by themselves." Rex answered as he looked up towards the sky, only to see something hide in that exact moment. "Lillian, how quickly can you get to the roof?"

"Fairly quickly." Lillian answered honestly. "Why?"

"There's someone here. Go" Rex ordered, while also placing his right index finger over his lips to tell her to remain silent.

.

Nodding at his orders, Lillian stretched her arm out and began to climb the wall, with Rex running out of the alleyway and into the building which he saw the figure atop of.

.

"_That may be an accomplice. If we catch him, then we might be able to learn something._" Rex told himself as he began to run up the stairs of the building.

.

_**Atop the roof from the crime scene…**_

.

A cloaked figure looked down to see no one there, confused by the detective's sudden disappearance, the cloaked figure's phone began to ring.

.

"Hello." The voice clearly being that of a woman. "Huh? What do you mean I need to get out of here. You know better than anyone that this person might have been our informant. The least I can do is bury his body."

"Oh, is that so? You actually feel remorse for this person's death." Lillian swung up from the wall and extended her arms showing a clear light blue color.

.

Still on the phone, the cloaked figure began to move and dodge like she knew where the detective was going to attack.

.

"_How does she know where I'm going to attack from? Does she have someone watching?_" Lillian asked herself as she began to look around and at the same time continued to keep her eye on the person in question. Then seeing how the figure had a phone in hand, went in for the attack.

"Left, then roll right." The figure heard a computerized voice coming from the phone and did exactly what it told. Dodging to the left and then rolling to the right, Lillian noticed her moving in the opposite direction of her attacks. "Jump 5 steps back, then roll forward. Watch out for the running cop." Then doing so, the cloaked figure ran past Lillian's blind spot and ran for it, and sure enough in that moment, Rex showed up, with a bloody fist.

"Stay where you are!" Rex ordered as his fist came far to quickly for the cloaked figure to see.

.

Coughing out in pain, the figure slid across the rooftop and ended right next to Lillian who at that point, began to wrap her slime arm around the figure.

.

"Finally, caught you." Lillian said out of breath.

"Why did it take you so long, Lillian?" Rex answered as he began to wipe his hand of the blood.

"Listen, this person was moving as if they knew what moves I was going to make!" Lillian exclaimed. "Oh, right." Seeing the phone the figure was using, extending another appendage from her back, she grabbed the phone. "The person was also on the phone when I arrived. Said something about burying the victim below."

"Let me see it." Grabbing the phone from Lillian, Rex noticed the call still ongoing. So, placing it on speaker, he began to speak. "This is Rex Larson of the NYPD, who is this?" No one responded. "If you don't speak we will have to use force to find out who you are." Still nothing. Then for what seemed like an eternity, the computerized voice spoke.

"Output at max, you have the go ahead." Surprised by the voice, Lillian looked back as she felt her arm vibrate due to movement.

"Well, as much as I hate to run, I'm going to have to." The cloaked figure spoke as she spit up blood. "Oh and don't worry about Jerry, I'll take care of him." Then without warning, the woman began to flow into a single point and disappeared without giving any time for Lillian or Rex to react.

.

Worried about what she said, Lillian rushed over to the edge of the rooftop and looked down towards the crime scene just to see the mutilated body gone and no where to be scene. Getting up and sighing in defeat she looked over at Rex and shook her head. Clicking his tongue, he motioned for Lillian to follow and they both made their way down towards the street.

.

_**Several Hours Later…**_

.

Flipping through a notepad, a young woman with shoulder length purple hair began to take an interest in what she was reading when out of nowhere a certain orange-haired man rushed in.

.

"Sorry I'm late, ma'am!" Ethan yelled as he abruptly rushed in.

"It's fine, Ethan. Since you're the smartest person I know, if I fire you it'll be bad for me, but don't take advantage of your privilege, understand?" The woman answered as she slapped the notepad on Ethan's head, despite being shorter than him.

"Yes, ma'am." Ethan's voice cracked as he began to apologize.

"What am I going to do with you?" The woman asked herself as began to walk deeper into the office.

.

_Cecelia Elaxi, Quirk: Quirk Color_

_Cecelia is able to "see" a person's quirk color. The color's she sees allows her to determine how strong a person's quirk truly is, despite the person's best efforts in trying to hide their power. Her quirk is mostly used in cases like quirk-related incidents, but she also used her quirk to create everyday items for people._

.

"By the way, you've been working on something, haven't you Ethan Michael Novoa?" Cecelia asked, which caused Ethan to jump.

"Huh?" Was Ethan's only response.

"Don't give me that response. Besides, I've been seeing a hint of a different color on you." Cecelia turned around and began to walk away. "Now I don't care about your private life, but if you're going to do something naughty, then I suggest doing on your days off, understand?" She spoke in a joking manner.

"I didn't!" Ethan replied back quickly.

"I was only joking you know." Cecelia answered. "But still, the color that revolves around you…It soothing." Then Cecelia walked away.

"It's…soothing?" Ethan repeated.

.

Not even a minute later, both Rex and Lillian walked into Cecelia's lab.

.

"Excuse me, can you bring Miss Elixa." Rex asked as soon as he stepped foot in the room.

"Oh, you just missed her. She went back into her office." Ethan answered as he turned around. "If you need something, I'm more than happy to help."

"Alright then." Rex answered as he pulled out what looked to be a spear made of strings. Seeing the object, Ethan began to close in on it.

"What is this?" Ethan asked as he took the spear from Rex's hand and began to inspect it.

"That is why we came here. I wanted to see if Miss Elixa could see who was the last person to hold this weapon." Rex replied. "It was used in a recent murder."

"Hmm?" Ethan answered as he began to inspect it. "It was clearly woven. And not only that, the string seems to be made of some type of metal…no, several different strands of metal."

"Several?" Lillian asked, clearly shocked by what the young boy in front of her said.

"Yup, several." Ethan removed his glasses to show eyes of gold, before placing them back on. "Whoever did this, either had a machine that was able to do this, or their quirk allowed them to twist the wires to this point."

"So, we are looking for a place that will allow a person to use their quirk freely?" Rex questioned to himself.

"There aren't many spots here in the Big Apple, but I assume we may have to look out of the city as well." Lillian added, only for Ethan to interject.

"No, I don't think so." Catching the attention of both detectives, Ethan continued. "Having metal like this isn't hard to come by. You could just grab it from your local hardware store, but the effort put into it, that is what will help find your killer." Ethan answered while placing his hand on the spear head.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"You ever hear about the _Underground Ring_?" Ethan asked, only to get confused looks from both detective once again. "It's a place that officer like yourselves don't know about. But that place acts like a swap meet, I can help you get in since I got there a lot, but what you do in there, stays there. So, don't go there dressed for the occasion." Ethan smiled, getting worried looks from Rex and Lillian.

.

_**Later that night…**_

.

As Lillian was wearing her normal everyday outfit, some jeans and plain white shirt, she began to wait for the two men. Just a few minutes later, both Ethan and Rex showed up. Ethan was his usual self, wearing his lab coat over his clothes, while Rex wore a trench coat and dark sunglasses.

.

"Isn't it a bit late for sunglasses?" Lillian asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I designed them for both morning and night." Ethan proudly exclaimed. "While the front may remain the same shade of black, the interior actually changes like transition glasses and allows the person to see clearly. Also…" Motioning his hand for the two detectives to come closer he began to whisper. "I also added some modification, it'll help you find the metals used in the spear." After saying what he wanted, he began to cheerfully walk into the large section of what looked to be an abandoned building.

.

Following the eager scientist, the scenery suddenly changed. What looked to be just an abandoned building turned into a place full of life and happiness. Stunned by the sudden change in attitude in the location's atmosphere, Lillian and Rex looked at Ethan who at this point was smiling grandly.

.

"Welcome to the happiest place on Earth." He said as he extended his arms out.

"This is the Underground Ring?" Rex asked, only to see Ethan himself began to shake his finger.

"This is the face of the Underground Ring. Only people who have been coming here for a long time know the true color, but for people who've come here for the first time, this is what they see." Ethan explained as he began to move farther into the building. "It's amazing, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Lillian answered as she saw a ton of people just laughing and having a good time, almost as if the terror that was happening outside was none of their concern.

.

Walking for a good minute, they reached a stall that seemingly had nothing. Confused by the sudden change, Rex was about to ask, only to see Ethan's face change suddenly into a serious expression.

.

"What have you come here for?" A crackly, older man's voice spoke from the shadows as he began to approach.

"Simple, I've come to pay a debt." Ethan answered as he began to approach the man.

"A debt?" The man then began to look closely at Ethan. "Ah! It's you." Then looking behind Ethan, the old man grinned menacingly. "Which one is paying your debt?" Then slapping the buff officer's back, Ethan smiled.

"This one." Ethan answered, causing Rex to look at him in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Rex whispered into Ethan's ear, already getting angry.

"These guys are not someone you want to mess with, so I may or may have not angered them a bit last time I was here. Sorry, but please put up with it. I promise it will be worth it in the end." Ethan placed his hands together and begged.

.

Realizing he had no way out, Rex walked up and answered the way Ethan wanted him to.

.

_**Several minutes later…**_

.

Rex found himself in the center of ring, fighting for his life. Dodging oncoming attacks as best as he could, using his boxing knowledge he continued to dance around. All the while, Ethan was yelling at him to throw some punches.

.

"_I'm seriously going to kill him when I leave!_" Rex told himself as he began to punch his opponent.

"Oh, and it seems as if BEAST is finally starting to take the initiative!" The commentator began to talk as soon as Rex began to attack.

"That's it!" Ethan exclaimed as Rex was punching his opponent into he corner of the caged ring. "Give it to him!"

"Is this really alright?!" Lillian asked completely scared for her partner's safety.

"Oh, it's fine. Besides he could use his quirk if he wanted to." Ethan answered, which caused Lillian to look in shock. "What?"

"Did you tell him that?" Lillian asked, to which Ethan gave the same look.

.

As the two then looked into the ring, they noticed Rex not once using his quirk and continued to hold back everything that was stockpiled into him.

.

"Now what will BEAST do?!" The commentator asked the audience. "Will he be yet another victim, or will he use his quirk to gain victory?!" The audience yelled for Rex's opponent's to use his quirk, to which Rex responded by quickly looked back towards Ethan and Lillian who began to nod their head furiously to tell him to use it.

.

Smiling at their response, Rex looked back and began to tell his opponent that he could keep going by motioning his fist to tell him to come closer. Then his burgundy haired opponent smiled grandly and began to rush forward. Using what looked to be a speed quirk, began to punch Rex everywhere, all the while Rex held his arms up to cover his face.

As the fight continued underway, Lillian, who at this point began to wear the glasses Ethan gave to Rex, began to look around to see if she could see the metal they were looking for. Looking left then right, up then down, she couldn't find any traces of it. Or at least she thought, then almost as if the glasses forced her face to look in a certain direction, she saw the metal the two were looking for.

Tapping Ethan's shoulders, she pointed towards the chains that hung from the ceiling in the far back off the building. Seeing it, Ethan nodded and screamed out towards Rex.

.

"Hey BEAST! Finish this, we've got it!" Hearing Ethan say that, still smiling for the thrill of fighting yet again, nodded and rushed forward.

"My turn!" Rex yelled as he began to punch his way into his enemy's defense. A huge left swing, then a right, nearly caught his opponent off guard as he began to back up. Then, as Rex began to sweat, putting everything he had into a final punch, despite his opponent blocking his face, Rex's punch cracked through his arms and sent him flying back and out of the ring.

.

Shocked by what they saw, the crowd began to silence for a full minute before the announcer yelled.

.

"We have a new champion!" To which the crowd began to go wild over Rex's victory.

.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rex exited the ring and grabbed his coat as the money came flooding into Ethan's arms. Grabbing all that he could, Ethan began to shove all the money into a bag and began to walk towards Rex.

.

"That was amazing!" Ethan yelled, only to get interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes, that was by far the best fight we've seen." A man answered in a gentleman-like tone.

.

Turning his head to face the voice, Ethan noticed someone he was not expecting.

.

"Oh, shit." Ethan answered. "Hey there, Mister Snow." Ethan answered hesitantly as he began to back up behind Rex.

"Hello there, Mike." Lucius answered as he began to approach. "It seems you came and fulfilled your promise." Lucius then turned his attention towards Rex. "Did you come here of your own volition, or did this man trick you into coming?" As Lucius answered several other people came and grabbed a hold of Ethan. Looking back, Rex noticed Lillian gone, then grinning slightly, Rex answered.

"I came here of my own volition." Rex answered. "I was told by this man that I could go all out with my quirk and I didn't have to hold anything back. Afterall, as a boxer I have to hold back." Looking directly into Lucius' eyes and vice versa, the two men just stood there, not moving an inch.

.

For what seemed like minutes of pure tension, Lucius had begun to laugh, as did Rex. Then looking back at the men who held Ethan, Lucius waved his hand and the men let go of Ethan. But before walking away, Lucius spoke.

.

"Feel free to come back here anytime you want. Someone of your skill should work for someone stronger." Lucius answered as he began to excuse himself.

.

As he was out of sight, Lillian walked up from behind Rex and began to shiver.

.

"That was scary. Who was that man?" Lillian asked.

"It's best if we talked about it outside." Ethan answered as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

.

_**Outside the Underground Ring…**_

.

Breathing a breath of fresh air, Ethan began to smile. But that moment was not long lasted. As Rex grabbed the young scientist's shoulder he threw him to the wall behind them and looked at him angrily.

.

"You're lucky I put up with it, but now you have some explaining to do, you hear?!" Rex ordered, to which Ethan nodded.

.

After a minute of calming down, Ethan began to explain.

.

"Roughly 2 years ago, that man came to town and completely turned the entire underground system on its head." Ethan explained Lucius' arrival. "At first people didn't take him seriously. Then when he began to throw his weight around, people began to laugh. Only then did we realize, that was our first mistake."

.


	7. Chapter 7

_**2 years ago…**_

.

As a group of several men began to laugh and surround Lucius after hearing state orders around like he ran the place, Lucius did the same, and began to laugh with them. Then after a full 10 seconds of laughter, the men surrounding Lucius froze in an instant.

Seeing this, Ethan froze.

.

"_What…what just happened?_" Ethan asked himself as he began to breath out and noticed his breath. "_It's cold?_" Ethan looked back towards Lucius, who wore a serious expression as he began to pass everyone around him.

.

"_There was no warning. What happened didn't even take a second. Almost like a snap of his fingers, the entire area was covered in ice, with the exception of a few people and myself._"

.

As Ethan began to look around he noticed other people still moving and then looked forward towards Lucius. Scared as to what might become of him, he began to slowly move back only to be stopped by his foot freezing over.

.

"You should be grateful that I didn't freeze you over." Lucius answered as he began to walk up towards Ethan. "Let's just say, you owe me." Now getting a closer look at the well-dressed villain, Ethan noticed something odd. Part of Lucius' face was frozen in ice. Upon seeing it, the man himself clicked his tongue. "Does my complexion amuse you?" Lucius asked as he began to wave his hand just above Ethan's face, causing the young man to shiver due to the cold air that emanated from Lucius' palm. "This happened due to a man who disobeyed my master." With his eyes looking directly into Ethan's, the young scientist saw his eyes and noticed no remorse from them.

"If you want, I'll find you a competent fighter." Ethan spoke up to try and save his own skin.

"A competent fighter? You think these people can amuse me?" Lucius answered.

"I know that these people are not a good enough for you but give me time. I work as a support item developer, I'm sure I can find someone to your liking." Ethan answered as he began to look at Lucius' palm coming ever so closer.

.

Then without warning, Lucius burst out laughing. Shocked by this, Ethan slipped on the ice and fell to the ground. At the same time, the sound of ice shattering was heard. Looking at his foot, Ethan noticed the ice that surrounded it was gone. Looking up, he noticed Lucius smiling.

.

"I'll be willing to give you some time to find this competent person. Don't keep me waiting." And with that, Lucius turned around. But before leaving he spoke some final words. "Oh, and they better come of their own volition."

.

_**Back to Present…**_

.

"So, when I saw you I thought I had found my competent person." Ethan finished his little backstory with his encounter. Then looking at the two officers, Ethan sighed. "You don't have to come back. Afterall, he did say 'of their own volition.' So, if you want to leave, go ahead. But my debt is already paid, so at least I don't have to worry about my head freezing over."

"Wait." Rex ordered just before Ethan could leave. "What makes you so certain they still won't go for your head?"

"Because I have something that can protect me. I know that…" As Ethan looked up towards the moon me smiled. "Even if she must face hardships, I know she'll avenge everyone around her. I'm certain of it. And besides, ever since I began to look into her quirk, I already threw a normal life away. That's why I'm not scared to die." After saying what he wanted, Ethan left without another word.

.

Just seeing the young scientist leave without a care in the world, Rex couldn't help but clench his fist. He began to think of some way to help. Even if it was the wrong way of helping.

.

"A hero program." Rex spoke out loud, as the answer came to his head. "What if we implemented heroes into today's society?"

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Lillian couldn't help but ask.

"What if there were people, not vigilantes, who were overlooked by the government and asked to protect normal society? Do you think such a world can exist?" Rex asked as he looked towards his partner.

"A world where people are given the title of hero?" Then seeing where Rex was going, Lillian smiled. "I want to believe that a world like that can exist. Let's see if we can make it happen." Lillian answered eagerly as she began to think of the essays she would have to write. "I'm getting all giddy just thinking about it. Let's get to it."

"Hold on." Rex hollered as he grabbed hold of Lillian's arm before she ran off. "It might not be easy to get everyone on board with the idea, we first have to make it work out. Then as it progressively gets better, more will begin to join."

"Oh, right." Lillian answered as she began to think more clearly.

.

Now with a goal in mind, the two detectives nodded at each other before setting off back towards the station.

.

_**A minute after the detectives left…**_

.

Emerging from the wall, a man wearing a dark black mask looked in anger as he began to see the two detectives leave. Clicking his tongue, he walked back into the walls and disappeared.

.

_**The Next Day…**_

.

Dodging and maneuvering far differently than the days previous, Ethan began to notice how differently Itsuki was moving. Her forms were better, her reaction time too. It was almost as if the girl before him was a completely different person.

.

"_What happened in the two days we haven't met, Itsuki? It's like you somehow grabbed a hold of your own power!_" Excited at the sudden turn of event, Ethan began to smile proudly. "Come on, Itsuki!" He couldn't help but cheer for the girl.

"Alright!" Itsuki replied as she began to smile grandly as she jumped in the air. "_Oklahoma…Smash!_" As she jumped she twirled a full 360 mid-air and brought her fist down, which caused the air force she created to pummel down the giant machine. "What?!" Shocked by what she just saw, Itsuki knew something was off.

"_What was that?_" Ethan questioned as he felt the blast from Itsuki's punch, which nearly knocked him off his feet. "_It was as if it was coordinated._"

.

Landing back on the ground, Itsuki looked back at her hand and noticed no change in color. Shocked by this, Itsuki went back into a fighting position and tried to grab that same feeling she felt when she punched the giant machine. Pulling back her fist, she threw a punch and the same wind pressure blew in the enclosed space. Covering his face from the sudden blast of wind, Ethan looked in shock to see Itsuki actually handling the power she was using.

.

"That was amazing!" Ethan exclaimed as he began to approach Itsuki who was still looking at her hand. "To think you'd be able to do something like that?! This just opens up new possibilities for support items!" But as Ethan stopped himself, he looked towards Itsuki, who had remained quiet for the duration of his speech. "Hey, Earth to Itsuki? You alright?"

"Huh?!" Itsuki jumped from hearing Ethan right up in her ear. "Oh, sorry. I've just had my mind on a ton of stuff right now. Sorry." As Itsuki finished what was on her mind, Ethan placed his hand on the small, 5 foot girl.

"Don't push yourself, alright?" Ethan answered with a soothing smiled, which caused Itsuki to begin blushing.

"Please stop treating me like a kid." Itsuki responded as she removed Ethan's hand from her head.

"Alright but take you time. You don't need to force yourself to grow up." Ethan spoke, still with his soothing smile. "OH, right. I got the results from my last test on you. Wanna check it out?"

.

Without answering, Itsuki began to follow Ethan who began to direct her to his lab in the warehouse.

.

_**In Ethan's Lab…**_

.

There were stacks upon stacks of papers everywhere you looked. Upon closer inspection, they were rejected ideas for everyday items for people of different quirks. Smiling at the sight, she looked at the man before her like how time had frozen over, the only ones moving in this world were him and her.

Turing around to face her, Ethan noticed Itsuki's smile. Smiling back, he spoke.

.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Itsuki answered as she walked up to the board in front of her. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"This." Ethan pointed towards the sharp mountain shaped line on the graph. "This was when you fell unconscious and your power spiked. I believe that during that time, something was happening within your body." As Ethan began to point out many possibilities on Itsuki's power, and her lack of growth, Itsuki listened intently at every word that came out of Ethan's mouth. "So, in theory, and to what I believe, the reason why you won't grow any more than what you do now is because your body is trying its best to sustain the large amount of power that is currently in you right now."

"A large amount? How large are we speaking?" Itsuki asked.

"Like I said, this is just a theory, but I wasn't too sure when we first met 5 years ago, but I can say with confidence now that your body will find a way to 'control' that power you currently possess."

"A way to 'control'? What do you mean by that?" Itsuki asked once more, now even more curious than ever.

"Like I said, I'm still unsure. You are what I'd like to call a rogue variable." Ethan answered as he shut down the board and the two began to walk out of the room.

.

_**On her way home…**_

.

Itsuki was remembering the conversation she had with Ethan. Every detail, every moment. Then looking up she spoke out.

.

"Hey, Ryu?" Itsuki asked as she looked up to see the giant white bellied snake.

"What is it, Itsuki?" Ryu answered as he looked down towards her.

"How many people possessed my power before it came to me?" Itsuki asked.

"About 11." Ryu answered.

"11?!" Shocked by the number, Itsuki held onto the wall besides her as the number was a lot to take in. "That many people?" Then coming to a realization, she turned back to Ryu. "Did Savage have this quirk before me?"

"He did." Ryu answered honestly and without delay.

"When did he-" Cutting herself off, Itsuki remembered the day she met Savage. "When he gave me his blood, it wasn't to heal me, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. It was to pass on One for All." Ryu spoke.

"One for All?" Itsuki repeated

"That's the quirks name." Ryu replied, hoping that it satisfy the young girl's curiosity.

"Tell me more about One for All." Itsuki asked as she looked at Ryu in his large eye.

"Then…" Lowering himself down, he motioned his head to let Itsuki know to jump on his back, to which she did.

.

_**Several Meters in the air…**_

.

Ryu was seen flying above the city of New York. But even at such a high altitude, Itsuki didn't panic. In fact, she enjoyed the view. She enjoyed it so much that she began to smile. Then without warning, Ryu began to speak.

.

"One for All." He started. "It was created by All for One, given to his younger brother, whom he believed to be quirkless." Listening intently, Itsuki was wondering were this story was going. "The First, even though he was weak and frail, he knew how to plan. It's his planning that allowed him to survive for so long."

"And here I thought All for One was the wicked strategist." Itsuki spoke after hearing Ryu talk.

"He was, but The First was better, since he had someone All for One didn't." Ryu responded.

"Savage?" Itsuki answered.

"You're half right." Ryu replied back. "You will soon find out when you unlock more of One for All. But allow me to say this, One for All can be passed on. That is how it has gotten to you. By giving the power to the next generation, again and again, it has cultivated many powers and strength to the point that the power itself can even be considered a god-like power."

"A god-like power?" Looking at her hand, Itsuki clenched her fist before solidifying her resolve. "Alright. Let's go find that spear user."

.

Falling back onto the ground, Itsuki landed on her feet before feeling someone's eyes on her. Turning around, Itsuki began to look around slowly and carefully. Then looking over her shoulder, she nodded to Ryu, who began to fly around to see if there was anyone nearby. Being caution and looking around with intent, a cloaked figure saw Itsuki walking away before quickly turning the corner.

Afraid she was going to lose her, the figure chased after her, only to be grabbed and slammed against the wall.

.

"Who are you?!" Itsuki exclaimed as she held the woman in her grip. But the figure was unable to talk due to Itsuki's grip. Loosening her grip, Itsuki once again asked her question. "Who are you? And why are you following me?"

"I just came to ask for your help, Stacia." The woman answered catching Itsuki off guard. "I know who's doing the mass killings!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I know who's doing the mass killings!" The woman yelled out before Itsuki could make any moves. Shocked by the words that this mysterious person spoke, Itsuki dropped the woman, allowing the woman to cough as air began to enter her lungs again.

"You know who's doing all these killings? How many have they done?" Itsuki asked as she looked down at the cloaked woman.

"I do. It's only one person. The amount I am unsure of." The woman answered.

"Who?" Itsuki asked.

"He calls himself Dr. Wire." The woman responded as she began to clear her throat, before looking around. "It may not be safe to talk here, follow me." And the woman began to walk away.

.

Looking back at Ryu, Itsuki nodded and began to follow the mysterious lady.

.

"_I don't trust her._" Ryu spoke to Itsuki.

"_Neither do I. But, we really don't have anything to go on. This may be our best chance at finding who is responsible._" Itsuki replied as she didn't take her eyes off of the person before her.

"_Very well._" Ryu answered.

.

Following her with no real lead, Itsuki continued to keep her distance. Even though she trusted the words of the person before her, trusting her actions was a completely different story.

Seeing the woman turn a corner, Itsuki rushed forward only to see..

.

"No one?" Then without ever feeling any presence, Itsuki's eyes were blocked. "Hey?!"

"Sorry, but it's kind of embarrassing letting people see me use my quirk. So, bear with me." Then in what felt like a second, Itsuki felt herself sink into what felt like a bottomless hole. Then after the second was done, Itsuki lost her balance for a second and fell forward.

"What was that?!" Itsuki exclaimed as she turned back only to see the cloaked person remove her hood to show a woman looking to be in her late-20s, to early 30s, with dark blue-black hair and still silky looking tan skin. "Whoa." The young blue-black haired girl whispered.

"I get that a lot." The woman answered as she began to remove her cloak to show a voluptuous, and healthy body. Looking at her own, Itsuki began to tear up.

"Some people are just born lucky." Itsuki's voice cracked as she tried her best to hold back her tears.

"Hmm?" The woman answered, curious as to what Itsuki meant. "Did you say something?" The woman asked.

"Nothing." Itsuki replied on the brink of tears.

"O-okay?" Not sure what to make of the situation, the woman shrugged. "Well, for now…" Turning around to fully face Itsuki, she spoke. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Stacia. My name is Victoria Martin. And I wish to help you in your endeavors."

"Endeavor?" Itsuki repeated. "I thought he was in Japan?"

"Oh no. Endeavor means trying hard to achieve something." Victoria answered. "Anyways, come this way I want you to meet an associate of mine.

.

Walking to a what looked to be a glass wall, Itsuki noticed a person laying there, very still. Almost as if the person inside was just a doll. Upon closer inspection, Itsuki noticed the person's appearance.

It was a young girl. Her skin milky tan, her eyes, though a bit difficult to see at first, is later revealed to be an ocean blue, with her hair being a dark brown.

.

"What's wrong with her?" Itsuki asked as she looked into the room

"It's her quirk." Victoria answered. "Her quirk is known as Prediction. It allows to accurately predict a person's near future, no matter what that future may be. But because of her quirk, it had a huge backlash." As Victoria placed her right hand on the glass wall, she looked with concern in her eyes.

"What was the backlash?" Itsuki asked, curious as how a powerful quirk went unknown for so long.

"It cause her to lose all feeling in her body." Victoria replied, which caused Itsuki to look at the young girl. "But don't worry, I feed three times a day, change her clothes, all the stops. Afterall, I am her caretaker. Come on." As Victoria motioned Itsuki to follow her, Itsuki did without hesitation.

.

"Amari. I've brought a friend." Victoria announced her presence to the doll-like girl that just laid in what looked to be the most comfortable bed. "Stacia, this is Amari."

"Hello." Itsuki spoke sheepishly as she looked at the beautiful doll before her, but instead of receiving a response, Itsuki only received silence. "Um?"

"Oh, right." Then rushing towards a small table at the bedside, Victoria grabbed what looked to be a choker, and placed it on Amari's forehead. Then in that moment, Victoria's phone began to ring. "Here, it's for you."

.

Picking up the phone, Itsuki answered it.

.

"Hello?" Itsuki responded hesitantly.

"Hello, Stacia. It is good to see you." Hearing a robotic voice answer from the phone nearly scared Itsuki, but she managed to keep her composure. "This might seem odd, but…I can still think. Even when my body begins to lose feeling."

"I'm surprised a quirk like yours went unnoticed for so long." Itsuki replied as she looked at Amari's body as she continued to speak through the phone. "But I sort of feel bad, you look younger than me and have this curse upon you."

"I don't think of my power as a curse. But yes. It is a shame that I cannot do what girl's my age do on a daily basis." Amari responded as her computerized voice continued speaking. "But due to my quirk, my age mentality is probably older than yours and Miss Victoria's combined."

"That is true." Stacia smiled embarrassingly before changing her entire demeanor. "So, what did you want to discuss?"

"Aside from a strong power, you also have a strong will and thought process. Very well. Hand the phone over to Miss Victoria if you don't mind." Handing the phone back to Victoria, the elder woman began to listen to Amari and nodded her head.

"Alright." Victoria answered as she walked out and brought back a laptop. "This all the info we have on Dr. Wire." Victoria spoke up as she opened the laptop. "Here." Handing the phone back

"Thanks." Itsuki answered.

"Look at the screen before you." Amari spoke once more as Itsuki placed her attention on the laptop in front of her. "Dr. Wire…we've had our eyes on him for quite some time, but his movements and appearance seemed to have been restricted for some odd reason. At first we thought he was only in hiding, but when we sent out partner to find out…he never returned." Despite being a computerized voice, Itsuki still heard a pain behind the voice.

"Was a great friend?" Itsuki asked.

"The best brother I could ask for. Even though we were unrelated, he spoiled me like he would spoil a child." Amari's computer voice spoke.

"Well...you are a child." Itsuki responded by holding back her giggles. "So, Dr. Wire. How long as he's been around?"

"For about a 5 years. He's well known, but the police can't catch him, due to certain problems." Victoria answered hesitantly.

"Well, starting today he better begin to fear me. I won't allow him to." Itsuki resolved herself as she stood up. "Where does he usually show up?"

"You're not planning to go after him now are you?!" Victoria questioned Itsuki's methods of doing thing. "I've seen how you operate! You are no match for him."

"But if I don't do anything, it will be the same as watching someone die in front of me." Itsuki barked back as she began to clench her hands in frustration. "I won't allow anyone to die in front me. Never!"

"Then..." Amari's voice spoke up from the phone's speaker. "I guess we'll need to work faster than before. But it is true, Stacia. This man can be considered a dungeon boss, so it's best if you handled thing that are close to your level."

"And what would happen when I'm dealing with minion and he makes another move?" Itsuki asked as she looked at the two women.

"We believe Dr. Wire is being controlled by someone." Victoria replied after Itsuki asked her question. "We'd probably know who, but sadly our informant died."

"Was it your partner?" Itsuki asked, only to then receive a nod. "Alright, so who's first?"

.

Hearing the young girl speak, gave Victoria a sense of relief. Then pulling up a tablet, she began to go through a list of potential villains.

.

"Well…we were hoping of going through a list of potential villains/troublemakers." Victoria answered as she pulled up a list of some well-known troublemakers and villains in the city. "So…" The blue-black haired woman turned towards Itsuki, who was still standing.

"Did I stutter?" Was all Itsuki had to say in order to get Victoria started.

"Well, first on our list is…"

.

_**2 months later…**_

.

Zipping through the city of New York, Itsuki, dressed as Stacia, was seen following a villain who was trying to outrun her.

.

"_Damn it!_" The villain spoke to himself as he looked back only to see Itsuki close in on him. Frightened by her presence, he pulled the bags he was carrying over his shoulders and continued to run. "_I'm not going to be caught by her! Not when I was about to make a score!_"

"Well, that was good run." Itsuki spoke as she appeared in front of the villain. "Sadly, times up for you." Pulling back her fist, she yelled deep in her heart. "_SMASH!_" As she punched at the villain, the air force that followed was enough to push him back and into wall. Not wasting a second, Itsuki rushed forward and held the villain against the wall. "Got you!"

.

_**At the Police Station…**_

.

Several officers were outside just minding their own business, smoking, eating, drinking coffee, the likes when the villain plopped down in front of them. Out of shock, the officers pulled out their guns and pointed them at the man before them.

Like it timed, Rex walked out to see what the commotion was about. But only taking a few seconds to assess the situation, he sighed and looked up only to see Stacia hanging from a pole that stretched outwards form the station.

Nodding at the officer she saw, like a gymnast, she swung on the pole until she finally launched herself far from the officers.

.

"I feel like she's doing our work for us." Rex spoke up after seeing Stacia leave his sight.

"Is that bad?" Another officer spoke as he turned his attention away from the villain after handcuffing him.

"Not necessarily." Rex replied as he turned around. "Just bring him in. If it's Stacia, he probably used his quirk for illegal reasons."

.

Looking over his shoulder, Rex smiled before once again returning back into the station.

.

"_This might be going better than I expected._" Rex spoke to himself as he approached Lillian and gave her a nod, to which she responded just the same before rushing off. "_I guess she's holding the end of her of the deal. I guess it's time to hold mine_."

.

_**1 month & 1 week prior…**_

.

With Stacia's appearing more and more in public, and with each capture of villains, Rex began to grab more and more calls from not-so-frightened citizens, which forced him to go out and do his job more. One such call brought him face to face with someone he was not expecting.

.

"They said here, right?" Rex questioned the validity of the call as he looked at the old house before him.

"That's what I heard." Lillian replied as she looked at her boss. "I'll go around back."

"Alright, meet you inside." Rex answered as he pulled out his gun and rushed in.

.

Upon entering, he realized how dusted it was, but what was more surprising was that the dust on the floor had been disturbed. Following his instincts and training, he began to look around, making sure to keep his gun in front of him.

But as he made to the next room, he noticed a child looking out an opened window.

.

"I take it your Officer Larson?" Itsuki spoke without turning her attention away from the window.

"If I am, what would you do?" Rex asked as he continued having his gun pointing at Itsuki.

"Simple, I wish to talk." Itsuki responded.

"Alright, talk." Rex replied with a harsh tone.

"Wow, harsh." As Itsuki turned around, she pulled up the hood of her sweater before turning around to show herself with a red mask that covered her eyes. "Hello there."

"You're a lot shorter." Was the first thing out of Rex's mouth.

"I get that a lot." Itsuki answered as she leaned on the window. "So, anyways…I've heard from my sources that you wish to implement a hero-police system?"

"Where…" But before Rex could finish, Itsuki lifted up her hand to stop him.

"I want to help." Itsuki offered her assistance to Rex. "You simply have to give me accurate info on the villain that your officers can't handle, and I'll deal with the rest. Of course that doesn't mean I won't still do hero work, I'll still be going around and catching small-time crooks and whatnots, but I will need your assistance with the larger villains. What do you say?"

.

After listening to Itsuki's proposal, Rex, once again was going to answer but was sadly interrupted by Lillian's outburst as she called out.

.

"Hey! Sir! You there?!" Looking back out the room, Rex froze for a bit, only to hear something slide against the floor.

"If you have an answer, be sure to contact me through that phone. I'll be waiting." Then without warning, Itsuki fell out the window and down to the street.

.

Rushing forward as he grabbed the phone, Rex looked out the window only to see…

.

"Nothing." Looking around, he saw no sight of Stacia anywhere. Confused, but amused, Rex began to chuckle as Lillian managed to find her partner.

"Found you." Lillian answered as she walked in the room. "This place is a lot bigger than it seems on the outside…Hey are you alright?" She asked as she was concerned with her partner chuckling like a mad-man.

"I'm fine. But I may have found the answer I've been looking for this entire time." Looking down at the phone currently in his possession, he clutched it lightly before placing it in his pocket. "Let's go." Leaving the building with a smile on his face, he looked forward on the day ahead of him.


End file.
